pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fryguys Meet The Spacebots (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style)
TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's Movie Spoof of "The Fryguys Meet The Spacebots" (1989). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jeanson - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Lina Volt - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Sharteneer - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Donna Silenter - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Dr. Lazertag - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Leslie Silenter - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Lady Neaforce - Marill (Pokemon) *Mini Fryguy - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shanti Fryguy - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Dilliam Rudgers - Fear (Inside Out) *Little Bad Wersent - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Dylan Rudgers - Anger (Inside Out) *Rude Rullops - Dizzy (Rock & Rule) *Daniel Silenter - Turtwig (Pokemon) *Jack Volt - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Master Neaforce - Squirtle (Pokemon) *Sam Spacebot - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Simon Spacebot - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Seth Spacebot - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Soleil Spacebot - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Sarah Spacebot - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Sally Spacebot - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jay Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Patty Spacebot - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Orbit - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Comet - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) Gallery Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Fryguy Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Jeanson Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Lina Volt Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sharteneer Bellossom.jpg|Bellossom as Donna Silenter Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Dr. Lazertag Pepe jumps in the iceberg.png|Pepe Le Pew as Leslie Silenter Marill.png|Marill as Lady Neaforce Dale.jpg|Dale as Mini Fryguy Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Lily Punkey FEAR Fullbody Render.png|Fear as Dilliam Rudgers ANGER Fullbody Render.png|Anger as Dylan Rudgers Dizzy.png|Dizzy as Rude Rullops Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Jack Volt Squirtle.png|Squirtle as Master Neaforce Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as Sam Spacebot Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Simon Spacebot Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Seth Spacebot Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Soleil Spacebot Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael as Sarah Spacebot Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sally Spacebot Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jay Spacebot Treat Heart Pig in The Showdown.png|Treat Heart Pig as Patty Spacebot Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Orbit Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Wendy O. Koopa..png|Wendy O. Koopa as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina as Space Princess Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Category:The Fryguys Meet The Spacebots Movies Spoofs Category:The Fryguys Meet The Spacebots Movie Spoofs Category:The Fryguys Meet The Spacebots Movie Spoof Category:The Fryguys Meet The Spacebots Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof